youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AnthonyPadilla
Anthony Lorenzo Padilla (born September 16, 1987) is an American YouTube video maker, producer, stand up-comedian, and video blogger. He is best known as the co-founder and co-proprietor of the renowned YouTube channel Smosh, along with fellow YouTube personality and childhood friend Ian Hecox. Personal Life Anthony is currently dating Miel Bredouw a popular viner under the name Miel Monster. Miel owns a vegan bakery in LA and is also a singer. Anthony and Miel recently travelled to Iceland together. Padilla has a self-named channel, on which he would post video blogs. The channel has over 1 million subscribers, but has been inactive since March 2013. Early life Padilla parents divorced when he was two-years-old, which he has said did not greatly affect him. According to his video "Draw My Life," he has two younger brothers. By his own account, Padilla has said that he was very introverted as a child, due in part to anxiety issues that would affect him when he received attention from others. He has also spoken about having aspirations to get into game design when he was a child. Padilla suffers from anxiety, in which he experiences panic attacks often. He has said that due to his mother having a similar issue, he believes this condition to be hereditary in his family. Youtube career Padilla began his YouTube career in 2005, posting to the Smosh channel with long-time YouTube co-creator and friend Ian Hecox. The duo originally posted lip-sync videos, a common video type at the time which featured the stars lip-sync singing a particular song whilst performing entertaining or comedic gestures. The earliest of their lip-sync videos, "Mortal Kombat Theme" and "Pokemon Theme" gained significant notoriety, both appearing on YouTube Front Page (a now-defunct feature similar in functionality to YouTube Spotlight). The success of their lip-sync videos garnered a significant following for Padilla and Hecox, inspiring them to write and produce more detailed comedic videos, which primarily involved various skits. The skits they created as early as 2006 set the stage for their continued success on YouTube. In addition to the Smosh channel and all associated channels, Padilla concurrently operated his own self-named channel from 2006 to 2013. The channel has amassed over 1 million subscribers, as of August 8, 2013, but has suffered consistency issues since its launch. In 2013, the AnthonyPadilla channel took an indefinite hiatus. Padilla himself has not commented as to whether or not the channel will continue. Anthony's final video on his personal channel mentions he will be doing daily videos on his snapchat. His snapchat name is anth0nypadilla. Personal life Padilla has had multiple relationships during his YouTube stardom, but many of them have been predominantly private and rather unknown. Padilla began dating fellow Kalel Cullen in 2010. The couple became engaged in 2013, when they launched their WatchUsLiveAndStuff channel; a daily account of their life. In December 2014, Padilla and Cullen announced via YouTube that they had decided to split, citing irreconcilable differences. Since his breakup with Cullen, Padilla has not continued video blogging, thus mostly disconnecting his personal life from his fan-base. Gallery Anthony's Girlfriend.jpg Anthony's Girlfriend 2.jpg Anthony 2.jpg Anthony 3.jpg Anthony 4.jpg Anthony 5.jpg Anthony Padilla.jpg Anthony Padilla 23.jpg Anthony Padilla 3.jpg Drawn Anthony 3.jpg Drawn Anthony 5.jpg Drawn Anthony 6.jpg Drawn Anthony 7.jpg Ian and Anthony.jpg Ian and Anthony 3.jpg Ian and Anthony 4.jpg Ian and Anthony 5.jpg Ian and Anthony 6.jpg Ian ans Anthony 2.jpg Photo Shoot.jpg Photo Shoot 2.jpg Photo Shoot 3.jpg Photo Shoot 4.jpg Photo Shoot 5.jpg Photo Shoot 6.jpg Photo Shoot 7.jpg Sr.padildo.jpg Anthony and Ian.jpg|Anthony with his best friend and partner, Ian Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers